Fudou Akio
(Midfielder) |number= 8 (Inazuma Japan) 10 (Shin Teikoku) |element=Fire |team= Shin Teikoku (former) Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan B Orpheus (temporary) White Team Raimon (GO) (GO Movie) Inazuma Legend Japan Resistance Japan (Coach) Saikyou no Rival Eleven |seiyuu= Yuuki Kaji |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 037 Episode 043 (GO) Episode 014 (Galaxy)}} Fudou Akio (不動 明王) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Shin Teikoku, and later became a midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He reappears in GO in Episode 43. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in Episode 14 as Resistance Japan's coach. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a midfielder of Inazuma Legend Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 (Shin Teikoku Form)= *''"His aggressive play can knock the stuffing out of even the fiercest players."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"An aloof rebel who uses trick plays to mess with his opposing players."'' Background Fudou's father was forced to quit his job due to having to take the blame for his boss' mistakes. He left Fudou and his mother when Fudou was very young. When he left, Fudou's mother told her son to become stronger and not to end up like his father, unfortunately Fudou mistook what she meant and became power-hungry. He joined Kageyama to create Shin Teikoku before being left behind again. He is then asked by Coach Hibiki to try out for Inazuma Japan due to his skills. Appearance Fudou has a brown mowhawk-like hairstyle, with white streaks at the sides. He has grey eyes. In Shin Teikoku, he had a red tattoo on his head, but has no white streaks. In GO, he has grown taller, as well as his hair - which has grown out and is quite long. He wears a white shirt with dark blue stripes, a purple coat, green trousers, and blue shoes. Personality He tends to make sarcastic and cynical remarks which are usually negative, and acts as if he doesn't care whether his teammates get injured or not, but his actions show that he does. On the field, he is shown to be at the same level as Kidou when it comes to game strategizing. Apparently he does not like being put on bench the whole time in the Asia Prelim, until Coach Kudou revealed that Fudou was a 'joker' and was only placed in the team in the finals. He's also shown to like to solve his problems himself, as seen when he lied to Kidou and Sakuma about not seeing Kageyama during the third season so that he could stop Kageyama by himself. After the match against Team K, he seems to care more for his teammates as seen during the match against Makai Gundan Z. Plot Season 2 Fudou is first introduced in Episode 37, near the market where Raimon was buying some food, prompting the whole team to pay attention to him. Then it is revealed he sent the message to Coach Hitomiko about Kageyama under Coach Hibiki's name. When Hitomiko asked him why he just don't used his name, he asks her that if he doesn't identifies himself as Hibiki, Raimonwouldn't travel until Ehime. He shows them Shin Teikoku, and is the captain of the team. Coach Hitomiko realizes that he has the power of the Aliea Meteorite, and it is later revealed that he brainwashed Genda and Sakuma into joining the team. Season 3 Fudou is invited to join Inazuma Japan due to his abilities, and is placed in the B-Team with Kidou. He gets a place in, but even though he's in, he doesn't gain trust from anyone else in there because of his former past with Kageyama. Fudou was benched during the Asia premilinaries, much to his displeasure, and only has a chance to play in the final against Fire Dragon. Coach Kudou revealed that Fudou is a "Joker", that's means he's Inazuma Japan's secret weapon. However, he wasn't able to link his play with the rest of the team but then, thanks to Kidou and Endou, Fudou was able to coordinate with the whole team, and created his first hissatsu, Killer Fields, with Kidou. From there on, Fudou has finally gained some trust from his teammates. During the party at Knights of Queen he seems to get interested after Edgar insulted Endou and stopped Kidou from interrupting them. Only after Fudou help stops Orpheus from being overthrown by Team K, then was he trusted. Fudou, along with Kidou and Sakuma created Koutei Penguin 3gou in order to show Kageyama that he don't need his power. In the match against Unicorn, Fudou was able to defeat their tactics, Rolling Thunder, and help Inazuma Japan in scoring the third point. He was also able to stop Mark Kruger's Gran Fenrir with the help of Hijikata and Kogure. Then, Fudou follows Kidou's half of the team to the Demon Gate to rescue Haruna from Makai Gundan Z. In Episode 119, when Natsumi becames a manager of Inazuma Japan he says that he is there to pass informations to the Little Gigant. Later, during Inazuma Japan training, after he saw Toramaru and Gouenji training a Jet Stream,new hissatsu, so he joins them. During the match against Little Gigant, it is shown that he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru have trained to use Jet Stream, but the technique doesn't works until Endou enters in his place. He is shown again with Teikoku in Episode 127 saying that he came to see the graduation match since its a special occasion. Plot (GO) Fudou made his debut in Inazuma Eleven GO during episode 043, where he, along with Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kabeyama Heigorou are seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon (GO) and Dragonlink. Plot (Galaxy) Fudou first appeared in episode 14 as the coach of Resistance Japan. At Teikoku Academy's training field, he explained to his team members that their objetive was to have a match against Inazuma Japan and destroy'em. As Minamisawa asked him why he revealed that it was a request from Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He first appears when Endou introduces him, Kazemaru, Kabeyama and Fubuki to the Raimon (GO) members. Later, he, Kazemaru and Kabeyama were shocked as Kageyama Hikaru revealed his name to them. He helped the team to get stronger; especially Amagi, Kariya, and Shinsuke. He turns into his young form just like the others and becomes a midfielder for Raimon along with Kidou. During the match, he, Kidou and Kazemaru use Koutei Penguin 2gou in order to free Aoi. He also he talked to Tsurugi during the match, to make Tsurugi remember what his duty on the field is. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Fudou, you'll need to have: *'Item': Nostalgic Melody (Dropped from Team Bomber) *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou's Doll (Dropped from Protocol Omega 2.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Player': Harinezumi After this he can be recruited with an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you need to recruit at least three other members from the same community master. Adult Form In order to recruit Fudou as Adult you need to have: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (Dropped from Inazuma Legend Japan at Hirai Shinzou's Challenge Route) *'Player': Fudou (Young) (Old Raimon Soccer Club's Community Master) *'Record': Legendary Soccer Battler (Win 1000 Soccer Battle) After this he can be recruited with an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Relationships *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Stats |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= At Lvl. 99 *'GP: '''182 *'TP: 169 *'Kick: '''75 *'Body: '60 *'Control: '78 *'Guard: '60 *'Speed: '64 *'Stamina: '66 *'Guts: '''69 |-|GO 2: Adult Form= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 140 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 141 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 62 |-|GO 2: Young Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 152 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 76 |-|Strikers 2013 Adult Form= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A |-|Strikers 2013 Shin Teikoku= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Strikers 2013 Inazuma Japan= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH Triple Boost' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Killer Slide' *'SK Ike Ike!' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'DF Killer Slide' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'OF Killer Fields' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' |-|3 Shin Teikoku= *'SH Triple Boost' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Welcome Back' *'SK Ike Ike!' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Death Drop' *'OF Mad Juggler' *'OF Endless Summer' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'DF Killer Slide' ---- Adult *'SH Death Spear' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Endless Summer' *'DF Killer Slide' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young *'DF Killer Slide' *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' ---- Adult *'DF Killer Slide' *'SH Death Spear' *'OF Endless Summer' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' ---- Coach *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'SK Anteikan' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Great Blaster' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Jet Stream' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Killer Fields' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Killer Slide' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Jet Stream' *'SH Last Death Zone' *'OF Killer Fields' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Killer Slide' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Jinrou Lycaon' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Kageyama All Stars' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Fudou Heads' *'PENGUIN' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Kidou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'-KAGE-' *'Team Kidou' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Power of Infinite Zero increased by 20. *Total TTP increased by 5. Trivia *His character song is entitled "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues" which he sings along with Tobitaka, Tsunami and Someoka. *He doesn't have a single hissatsu technique that he performs on his own (Anime), ironically, in the debut of FFI Arc, he laughed because some players wanted to create combination hissatsu. *His appearance in the Aliea Academy arc is probably the transformation that occurs when someone uses the Aliea Meteorite, just like what happened to the Raimon team and other Aliea Academy's students that uses them. *He and Gouenji are the only players who got a yellow card in the whole series. Navigation